First, THink, Then love
by xxoRebel
Summary: After high schoool, the friends went their sperate ways. Oliver choose Lily, and Jake chooses Miley, but wat happens when Oliver likes Miley, but she's in tooo much love with Jake?
1. How it started

**A/N: disclaimer:i do not own hannah montana and blah blah**

* * *

Oliver and Jake sat down at the bar. 

"Two beers keep them coming," they ordered. The waitress placed the glasses on the table and left.

"Sad about Lilly mate," Jake said.

"It's ok, she gave me a little girl, let her rest in peace." Oliver said sadly. Jake smiled.

"How is Lila doing?" he asked. "She's fine, staying at her stepdad's house." Oliver repiled.

"And now, The Great Hannah Montana!" the annoucer said. The curtains went apart and it showed a lady of twenty with a long red red dress and lipstick with her blonde hair all curly(She looked like christina in Ain't no other man).

"_Boy, don't you play with me,"_

_"Just because ur funny, hott and smart doesn't mean you can win ma heart."_

_"It takes a real man tooooooooo"_

_"Hold me, protect me, and loooooove meeeee"_

Jake and Oliver gasped. A few years ago, Miley, Oliver and Lily went their seperate ways. Miley went and took Hannah Montana as a life-time career. She dyed her hair blonde and had it permed.

ok here's the story:

Lily and Oliver married and never went to collage, they had a girl named Lilliane. Jake Ryan faded from his acting career even tho he's still quite famous. Jake and Oliver met at StarBucks where Oliver was working. Soon they began to be close friends. When Lilliane was 2, Jake was walking around downtown, where Oliver vowed never to go where he saw Lily and a man kissing, making out. He reported back to Oliver and soon they found out that she was having an affair with her boss, Craig. And they divorced, but Lily felt bad and gave the custody of Lilliane to Oliver. Jake moved in and helped out. Miley permently changed her name to Hannah Miley Stewart Montana and her acting and singing career was booming. She was rich and famous. Miley had a clothes line, and a children's learning center. She went to Africa a lot to help. Jackson and her dad became her manager. Secertly, Oliver still liked Miley, but that feeling was wayyyy down of the bootom of his heart. Like his feeling to Lily now. The problem was that Lily was pregnant with Oliver's child before she started the affair and didn't know it. So Lily gave birth to the baby shortly after the marriage to Craig and died in child birth rite before she said to let Oliver have FULL custody was the children. He named the baby, Lila. BUT! Lily had TRIPLETS! So there was Lila, Liam, and Lilee. Oliver was doing his best to support the baby by hiaring nurses and Jake helping out.

Jake gasped and gazed upon Miley/Hannah. After the show Oliver and Jake knocked on her dressing room door.

"Who is it?" a sweet voice asked.

"Jake and Oliver from Sea Veiw High." they said. The door opened to reveal a small lady. Her glassses were on her nose, slightly crooked. Her outfit looked like it was picked out with her eyes closed. "Hannah!" she yelled.

A blonde came in the room and waved her hand. The girl left.

"Oliver, Jake! It's been so long my old friends!" she said. "Come in, make urself at home, Harold 3 martineies!" she yelled and sat down on a pink fluffy coach. "So, how r u?" she asked, sipping her drink. "Good Miley, ummmmmm wow i haven't heard from u in years." Oliver said. "So, have u heard from Lily?" she asked. Oliver's eyes filled up with tears. He looked away. "Is there a bathroom?" he asked. "Down the hall 1st door on ur left." she said. Oliver got up and walked away. "Ummm Miley i don't know how to tell u this but ummmm, Lily...passed away in child birth to Oliver's children." Jake said.

Miley sat up. "Oh gosh, no!" Miley cried. "I'm sorry." he said and told her the whole story just in time as Oliver came. "Oh wow."

"I noe, sad rite?" Jake asked.

"No, it's just Lily and i were talking on AIM(IM) just a few months ago and she said she never heard from Oliver and that she had a boyfriend named Craig." Miley said. Oliver just got back and sat on the couch.

"Ummmm, so i was wondering, where do u guys work?" Miley asked.

"No where." they both said.

"Would u guys like to...be ma escorts?" Miley asked "I'll pay."

"We'll take it." they both said.

"Excellent!"

"So, I was wondering." Miley said. She flippped her blonde hair back. "You guys have girlfriends?"

"Welll, no, after Lily and i, i was heartbroken." Oliver answered.

"No Girl lived up to ma standereds." Jake said.

So Miley and the boys sooon caught up in their lives...

Two months later...

Jake and Miley entered the elevator in the Tipton Hotel. Oliver was downstairs flirting with Maddie. Hannah and Jake embraced and kissed passiontly. Miley and Jake have been having this affair for weeks. Miley moaned. DING! They stoppped as two blonde boys entered. They were twins.

"HEY! UR HANNAH MONTANA!" they yellled. "Yes i am." she giggled. "Can we have ur autograph?????" they asked. "OK, and u two are?" she asked. "Zack and Cody!" they yellled. "Ok, here u go!" she said. "Hey aren't Jake Ryan, Hannah's Lover?" Cody asked. "How did u know?" he asked. "Wellllll, you guys are holding hands and the papperazzi have a pic of u two kissing?" Cody said. Hannah and Jake blushed. "Rite, ok boys, bye!" she said.

The two entered their suite rooom and sat down. Jake went and flopped on the bed. "I-am-so-tired." he said. Miley laughed. She pushed him off the bed. "HEY!" he shouted and Miley ran. Jake, as being a man cought her and soon they were making out on the couch. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" a voice asked. The two lovers looked up. Oliver and maddie were there. "OMG!" Maddie screamed. "THis is sooooooo coool. Hi Hannah! Remember me, MADDIE?" she cried. Miley nodded. Yet, there was a crowd of ppl behind the door taking pictures of jake on top of Miley. "Uh-oh." she simply said.

* * *

soooooooo, did u Guy's like it?????????????????????????????????????????????? yea, i'm sorry for da ppl who r moliver fan, i am too. but i reallly like the Jake and Miley paring toooooo! OK! ummmmmmmmm. Some sneak peeks:

"I'm having a baby."

"Cody, how could you!?"

"LONDON HAS A CRUSH ON HIM!?"

"Good Morning america, we've just got news that Hannah Montana is reallllly, MILEY STEWART!"


	2. The Truth

**Ok ma fans, thanks 4 the reviews! ok, i'm gonnna make another chapie cuz u alll love me sooo much. now i sound like a stupid concieted girll.**

**ok, first of all London doesn't have a crush on anyone any more. now it's: LONDON"S HAVING AN AFFAIR?**

**Swizzlet-Schiz: thanks to u, i reallly beleive this story is goood.**

**xXxTroyellaxXx: thank u tooooo! i guess we should get on wit the chapie!**

* * *

Miley sighed. "Grrrr" Oliver said as he realized he put the wrong thing on the cross-word puzzle in pen. "You nitwit, y did u use PEN?" Jake asked slapped Oliver at the back of his head. "OW!" he said "I like a challenge!" Miley rolled her eyes. _boys. _she thought. She smiled at Jake. 

A few mins later Miley changed into a dramatic red dress, with her hair down, and jewlery. She came down the steps and Jake smiled. Oliver's jaw dropped. He never knew Miley could be so-so...hott? His feelings for Miley where quickly going to the top of his heart. Jake kissed her. "Ok Oliver we'll see ya later, ummm if u see us come in...dont disterb..." jake said with an evil grin. Miley giggled. "Ummmm whatca mean----OH!" Oliver said. Everyone laughed and the lovers got into the limo. "Thaks Esteban!" Miley said handing him a 20 dollars. "Thank u Miss Montana!" he exclaimed. "No prob!" she said and got in.

At The Tipton

Maddie clutched the box. The thin line was...pink. "OMG!" she thought. Maddie went to the elevator and pushed the button 4 da 23rd floor. Maddie started walking to the Martin's suite as she saw Carey going out. "CAREY I NEED YOU!" she screamed and ran into her arms. "Sweetie, come inside." carey said.

Zack and Cody were playing some video game as the girls walked in. Zack's face went white. "What's wrong Maddie?" he asked. "NOne of ur business Zak, Maddie and i have to talk in ur room." Carey said and threw him a look.

"Honey is there something wrong?" Carey asked. Maddie nodded and pushed the pregnacy test into Carey's hands. "WhatTheFuck?" Carey yelled. MAddie started sobbing. "IT's Zack's!" Maddie yelled. "Oh Maddie i'm so happy, but so afriad, didn't u just say that u didn't love Zack?" Carey said. "Yeah, just so everyone would get off my back about me and zack. SO we had this affair, he quit Basketball while i quit my debate team and during that time we had...u noe...sex." Maddie said "But it was his idea..." Carey turned mad. "Zack made you guys have sex?" she asked. "Kinda, i mean i kinda wanted it to happen but he like practicly did it with me without me asking." Maddie said. "ZACHARY MARTIN GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT RITE HERE!" carey yelled. "Oh shit," Zack said as he came in the room. "I will leave you two alone and then, Zack we'll have a serious talk." Carey said.

"Zack, do you love me?" MAddie asked. "Of coruse Maddie, ever since i was 12! zack said. "Well, I'm having a baby." she said. "Omg, i am so happy!" Zack yelled. "You guys had sex?" a voice said. Cody fell out of the laundry basket. "CODY!" Zzack yelled. "Haha, i was here the whole time!" he said.

* * *

Later...at 11 at night... 

Miley laughed as they came in the room. "Lindsey Lo han was so Jealous when she saw you kiss me!" Miley said "I can't beleive you guys were together for a week!" Miley exclaimed. Jake laughed, "I couldn't stand her she made me spend like more than half my money on a BAG!" They turned on the lights to find Oliver and Amber(is she the asian one cuz if she's not then it's ashley) having sex on the couch. "OLIVER! What have i told you about sleeping with other people?" Miley asked. Oliver looked up. "Sorry Miley!" he said. Amber/ashley(don't know which one's the asian!) looked up and put on her clothes. "Well, if it isn't Hannah Montana? Oliver, you never told me u were friends with Hannah and Jake." she giggled.

* * *

London kissed Todd on the lips. "Ok, what is it you want to tell me?" she giggled. (Todd is Todd St. Mark that's London's love). "Well, i really like the fact that i'm with you and that you are a great person." he started. "omg, he's gonna break up with me." LOndon thought. "And i think that we should tell everyone including our parents." he finished. "WHAT?" she shreiked. "DO U KNOW WHAT THEY'RE GONNA DO TO US?" "Honey, London, calm down." "I DON'T CARE!!!! THEY'RE GONNA MAKE US APART AND THEN BOTHRED US TO BIG FAT RICH PEOPLE WHO ARE 50 YEARS OLDER!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "London i understand it was just an idea." he said. "Ok just promise me that you won't tell anyone with asking my premission first." she said. "Ok," he said and leaned in to kiss her. They were just about to touch each other's lips when the door brust open. Mr. Tipton was there.

"DADDY!?" she yelled. "MR.TIPTON!" Todd yelled. "London, what is...he, doing here?" Mr. Tipton asked. "idk." she mumbled. "LOndon, i understand you've had...meetings with him?" he asked. "Yes, daddy." London said. "London Tipton, you will have a punishment but...you will continue seeing him." Mr. Tipton said.

* * *

Miley sang her lungs out as she danced onstage. "I'm more than your average girlllllllllllllllllll." she sang when a dancer tripped her by mistake. Miley fell and her wig fell, revealing her blondish/red/brown hair. As she got up, a nail caught on her shirt and tore it off and let the crowd see her shirt that said in BIG BIG letters: Miley Stewart 3 Jake Ryan!!!!!!!! Amber and Ashley were in the crowd. "MILEY?!" they shrieked. Johnny gasp as she saw her shirt. Willis was in the crowd too, and caouldn't believe he dated her. "OMG!" everyone screamed. Anger rushed all over Miley. "OK SO WHAT?" she screamed into the mike. "Ok, I ADMIT IT I"M MILEY Stewart, GOTA PROB?" she yelled and stormed off the stage. Jake reached out for her to hug but she pushed him away and locked her dressing room. "Miely," Oliver whined out her door. "Leave me ALONE!" she said which was followed by a sob. Her father came to the door. "Miles, come on out there." he said. "NO!!" she screamed.

The next day she was still in there, weeping when Jackson just happened to watch the news. A lady that Jackson had a crush on showe dup on the screen. "Good Morning, I'm Kathrine Johnson." she said. Jackson practilly fell down. She flashed a smile. "Today we've recieved very good news, it turns out The big and famous pop-star, Hannah Montana has been discovered by her true idenity!" she excliamed. "Here's what happened." she said. The screen showed the concert as Miley fell and screamed. "So, Good Morning America, It turns out, Hannah Montana is really 21-year old Miley Stewart!" she said.

**Ok ppls what do ya think?????!!!! is it good enough. When i get some reviews i'll make more chapies. Ok so there's a VOTE:**

** If somehow i Make Lily come back do u guys want her to be:**

** A) good, same, friendly and end up with Oliver**

** B) Decieving, mean, and unfaithful**

** C) A little of Both**

** D) No absolute memory of them.**

Just call me Ember...


	3. Hailee

**Ok my ppl, so some of u wanted MIley and Oliver together. I'm sry this is a Jiley storybut if u want moliver, then go to my other story: All they need is a little push! Ok sooooo Lily WILL come back in the chapie!!! YAY! she gonna be wit OLIVER tho. **

* * *

**Oliver went down the streets to get some coffee for him and Jake. As he walked in the cafe' there was no body but a waitress sitting down having her own cup of coffee. He sat down at a table. "Ummm, coffee sir?" she asked. He looked up and gasped at the figure. "Lily?" he asked. "Excuse me?" she said. It was LILY with the face and the hair!!!! But he glanced at the name tag: Hailee. "LILY, IT's me, Oliver!" he said. "Oliver, that does sound fimiliar." she said. "Remember Miley, and JAKE?" he said. She sighed and sat down across from him. "Look, all of that sounds like something, but i'm not this Lily girl. My name is Hailee Tuckott, I was born and raised in New York City. I ran away from my single dad to here in Califronia and hoped to find my mother. But i never found her." she said. "But you look like her..." he started. "I have an explanation, everyone around the world has a doppleganer. Sorta like your long lost twin but they have NO conection with your family. I guess i'm this "lily" girl you talk about." Hailee said. Oliver sniffed and left the cafe'.**

* * *

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapie!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hailee is going to be Lily after smirks something.**

How do you want Hailee to become Lily?

A) To see her child

b) Date Oliver again

c) Have an accident involing her head.


End file.
